


Girl Power

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Don't mess with their men, F/M, Woman on Fire Jemma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If kidnapped return to Jemma Simmons immediately if you value you life.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Power

Jemma sat curled on the large leather couch in the lounge of the Playground. Despite the base having been her home for the better part of the last few years, she wanted nothing more than to be curled up on the sofa of her new home…their new home, with Fitz at her side. Rather he was attending yet another round of hearings with Doctor Radcliffe. Mack with them for security since the Watchdogs gotten wind it had been Doctor Radcliffe that had manufactured the virus and hadn’t taken too kindly it. Intent on making him an example for those that would “cross them”. The New Director off in meetings he thankfully didn’t need her at while Coulson and May were running down yet another lead on Daisy.

This left Jemma nearly alone on the base with Elena and Aida deactivated in the lab. Elena resting after her last mission. 

Needing to kill some time Jemma decided a little TV would help to pass the time, uttering a curse as soon as the screen flickered to life. "Live Breaking News" in big red letters scrolling across the screen with the sub headline, “Watchdogs take high profile hostages….”

“Bloody hell!” Jemma hissed throwing the remote to the couch. They building the hearings were in surrounded by police. Knowing exactly who those hostages would be. Fitz had been seen enough with Radcliffe in recent weeks for anyone to put two and two together. She swore that she was going to make him a shirt that said ‘if kidnapped return to Jemma Simmons immediately if you value you life.“ And Mack! Mack hadn’t fared much better in recent months the walking wall of muscle apparently not as much of a deterrent as he used to be. 

She ran to the bunk they’d been given for their short stay and threw on her tact gear. Grabbing one of Fitz’s tablets from the desk and activating the tracking program. Unless they thought to take and burn his shoes she’d be able to pinpoint his location. 

Her next stop was two doors down and she pounded on the wood, "Elena!” 

It only took a matter of seconds for the Inhuman to open the door having clearly been awoken. "Mack’s in trouble,“ Jemma said and she started moving down the hall.

"De Nuevo?” Elena muttered rolling her eyes, “Para que sirven todos esos musculos?”

Jemma didn’t wait for her to change and knew she would catch up. Now running into the lab and pointedly ignoring the few techs and their questioning looks at their superior officer. Instead she entered the bay they’d converted for AIDA and Radcliffe. The LMD looked as if she was merely sleeping in her cradle. 

Jemma’s fingers flew over the keys and brought the LMD to life, Aida’s dark eyes quickly scanning the room and only seeing Jemma. "Jemma, where are Holden and Leopold? One them is always here when I wake up.“

"In trouble,” Jemma said and the LMD cocked her head to the side puzzled. Elena appearing still putting on her jacket. "Bad men have them,“ Jemma clarified.

That was enough and a stormy look passed across Aida’s normally gentle features. "Will they hurt Holden and Leopold?” she asked. 

“Not if we can help it,” Jemma said and motioned for both to follow her. They had one last stop to make. The Cabinet. A small smile crossed Jemma’s face as she entered her Birthday, Fitz didn’t’ open it for just anyone…and she opened it for Fitz. 

“Help yourself ladies,” Jemma said gesturing around the assortment of big guns, she herself going right for Bambino. 

Elena didn’t hesitate and grabbed a larger version of Mack’s shotgun ax Fitz had built for him. Looking immensely pleased as she cocked it. Yet, Aida still seemed conflicted. "Leopold says guns are bad,“ she said. 

Jemma reminded herself to be patient, yes guns were bad but this was her Fitz in danger and there was no way in hell she was going to loose him to some misguided idiots after all they had been through. "Yes, Aida guns are bad. But sometimes, like now, we need to use them to help those we care about. If we don’t the Bad Men could hurt Fitz and Doctor Radcliffe.”

That was enough for her and she grabbed the first one she could get her hands on. "My programming showed me how to use them,“ she said simply.

Jemma knew it had, that she had been given all the training a Shield agent had. But Fitz and Radcliffe had decided not to encourage her to use it unless she wanted too. "Hopefully you won’t have to use it, I plan on making quite the entrance and scaring them out of their wits.” Jemma assured as she hefted Bambino over he shoulder. 

With that the heavily armed trio headed for the garage, the few Shield agents they passed openly moving out of their way with a mixed of curiosity and terror. Not a single one daring to question them or stand in their way.


End file.
